The King's Secret Division
by LaRire
Summary: Saisei Bankai, the second released state of Bankai that only a select few Shinigami, or Soul Reapers, could achieve, and only if they had met the souls of their swords before they became one with the 13 Court Guard Squads, or even the Shinigami Academy...
1. Livia Dies, Kootta Rises

Hello, all!! Welcome to the crazy world that exists within the boarders of my freakish mind....

And a brief back story as to how this entire little monster came to be:

One of my best friends on the face of the planet gave me, for Christmas, Hitsugaya's Zanpaku'to. I did many a fangirl scream at that time, and didn't let it leave my sight for about a week. It went everywhere with me...with the sole exception being with me to work. (I think that the customers at the local Subway woudl have made a few comments about one of the employees handling a sword to cut thier sandwiches....o.O')

Anyway, as we were exceedingly hyper one night, we decided that I needed to have my own character to cosplay with my new, shiny, awesome Hyorinmaru. So, the birth of Kootta Umi no Kootari, then the dubbing of Livia came to be, and this little child *cough-monster-cough* came to be....

Anyway, this story is set in a parallel universe...think of it kinda like the filler episodes in the anime (which I am SO EXCITED FOR THE NEW ONES IN JAPAN!! They are going to be how I edit this creature of mine...seeing as now the ***SPOILER ALERT!!!!!**** Zanpaku'to are manifested for all to see...and in their true forms, no less. ^_^

Anyway, comments, critiques, and suggestions will all be taken into account...just please don't be offended if I decide to ignore something that you have stated. ^_^ I will try to smooth over any discrepancies in this plot. (Oh, and Spell Check is my best friend on the computer, but sometimes it misses things/changes things that don't need to be changed. If this has happened, and me or one of my proofreaders have missed it, please let me know so the problem may be rectified.)

Again, thanks in advance for reading, and enjoy The King's Secret Division!

EDIT: Oh, and because, for some reason, doesn't like to put in the characters that I have for Kootta's thoughts, I'll put up a little key for everything:

"xxxxx" = spoken

'xxxxx' = Thought to self

_xxxxxxx_ = Kootta speaking/thinking to Livia

{xxxxx} = Livia thinking/speaking to Kootta

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Livia. Livia, the time is coming. Your time is coming. Livia, wake! Livia, you are going to die! I cannot help you yet, but you must wake! Livia! LIVIA!_

Olivia jumped, startled awake by a voice that her psychiatrist said was a remnant of her childhood, when she dreamed about elves and queens and mythical creatures and ghosts.

She was on a train heading towards the airport for an overseas business conference. She hadn't slept much the night before, her dreams plagued by a fierce looking elf-like woman with the longest fingers she had ever seen, flanked on either side by packs of dogs. She could see the blue-skinned woman trying to say something to her, her lips moving as if she were speaking Japanese. The hounds she could hear, and they seemed to drown out what the Elf queen was saying every time. They would howl with eerie voices, sounds that should not come from anything living.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memory of the recurring dream. It was late afternoon, and they were just about to JFK airport. She sighed, and laid her head against the window.

As the train suddenly shook violently, she finally recalled what the voice of ice said in her mind. And that was the last thing that she though as a living human.

.............................................................................................

She couldn't breathe. It was so hard, and she was choking. Conking on something that was a great pressure against her chest, against what felt like her very spirit.

Suddenly, that pressure released. She took a gasping breath of air, and opened her eyes that she had squeezed shut when she woke and couldn't take in any air.

The train wreck was a disaster. It had derailed along a major road, crushing cars, semis, people. As she stood, she heard a rattling sound, but figured that it was just debris that had landed on her. There were medics working on people, and nearby three were shouting, trying to give CPR to a woman that was wearing a skirt much like her own. As Livia scooted closer, she reached out to get the attention of one of the medics. When her hand came in contact with the person, she saw who they were working on, and Livia went into a bout of hysterics. No one even turned around, for they could not see her. As she looked down at herself, she saw the remains of a chain attached to her chest. It rattled occasionally as she breathed, something that she felt so surreal about as she didn't know if the dead needed to breathe or not.

She stood there in shock for some time, like a lost soul, which in fact she was. She felt a hand, cold yet living, against her shoulder. She heard that icy, midnight voice that reminded her of the wind whishing past her windows during a blizzard.

"Livia. It will be OK. I am with you now. But we must hurry, before the Shinigami who patrols this area finds you, and sends you back. If he does that, you will not retain all of your powers that you hold in your spirit form."

Livia didn't turn around, but just nodded as the hand guided her back, away from her former body. She heard a soft whimper and felt an ice-cold nose touch her hand. When she looked down, she had to hold back a scream. It was a hound, one of the pack that she had seen in the dream with the Elf Queen. Only, seen with her waking eyes, it was a moving animal made of snow and ice. Its demon-like eyes looked up at her, and he whined.

Livia then looked at the hand that held her, now knowing what hand it would be. The fingers were too long to be anything human, the skin too blue to be real. The nails were like daggers, curving to a point. Her eyes traveled up the arm to the magnificent dress of blues that encased the body of the impossibly tall ice queen. Her tiara looked as if it were made of silvered tree branches covered in ice, cut and grown in a form that could fit over the queen's head and her masses of purple-blue ringlets. Her eyes, also reminiscent of a demon's, were kind. The Queen spoke. "You can finally see me, Livia. I have been trying to reach you for a very long time now. But I could only talk to you through your dreams, and even then you could not hear me. But now you can. I am here to offer my name, Livia, so that when we go to the Soul Society, much like what you call Heaven, you can be one of the protectors of peace, and angel to fight the evil spirits that inhabit Hueco Mundo and attack helpless souls here in the world of the living.

"My name, Livia, is my soul. You will recognize me once we get to the soul society, and I have to take on my resting form there. My name is something that you need to remember, but I will remind you on occasion if you need me to. I am called Kootta Umi no Kootari, or the Ice Witch of the Frozen Sea as you could say in English. Now, this way."

Suddenly, the hounds hackles raised, and he jumped in front of Livia. "Shit. Hurry, Livia. The Shinigami is here, and he cannot take you!"

In two steps, Livia exited the world of the living, and entered a place that she had never dreamed existed: the Soul Society.

.............................................................................................

_Many years later…_

'Kootta. Look, here you are! You are a piece of art, aren't you? Just like parts of your personality, and your heritage.' Livia looked at the sword leaning against the wall as she slipped into the shihakushou. She had just become a member of the 13 Protection squads after grueling training. Well, grueling for others. To Livia, everything seemed to come natural, even calling out the first level of Kootta's release.

There came a knock at her door, and Livia quickly shoved her arms into the coat of the black shihakushou. "Enter!" she shouted, and turned around.

The man standing behind her was big, and his sword fairly unique. The red of the grip was the color of freshly spilled blood. He stepped a little further into the small room, and said, "Are you Rei Olivia Seishin, recent graduate of the Academy?" His voice was deep, authoritive.

Livia winced as her entire name was used. It had been some perverse joke of her mother to give her a Japanese first name, Latin middle name, and to marry a man who had some ancestor who had been Japanese, so her last name was that too. "Yes, that is me. To whom do I owe the honor?"

The man raised an eyebrow, and merely said, "The unnamed division. It has come to the attention of the King that you have amazing powers. He wishes for you to serve in his secret division, the Kings Secret Protection Squad, because of your strength. However, we would have to wipe you out of the minds of the others here in the 13 protection squads. We are going to plan out your demise. However, in the meantime, we would appreciate it if you kept quiet about the squad, and get used to the thought of being in the living world for a long time."

The man bowed, turned around, and shut the door.

And a few days later, she was taken to the real world, and was "murdered" by a hollow that she later found out was the manifestation of one of the secret Division's swords, and soon to be her lieutenant.

Livia sighed, recalling the memories of the King's messengers coming to her and telling her that she was to be the Captain of the secret Division of the soul society, only answerable to herself and the King, and his messengers by proxy. And that was the reason she was currently flying from the United States, shoved between a sweaty man who must weigh 400 pounds, and an annoying old lady who kept calling her "youngin'" and telling her about her grandchildren.

She wondered how the woman would react if she told the old woman that Livia was older than her.

Her mission had changed, according to the king's messengers. As it turned out, there were some problems in Japan that needed to be settled, and the 13 protection squads couldn't handle it all. Menos had been seen several times in the vicinity, and even a captain was called out. She was going there to lessen the load.

She started to play with a watch that had been given to her by Jackie before she left. She had been in the human world again for the last 15 years or so, skipping around to different schools and jobs in her gigai of a teenager. She had gone through the last 4 years of high school at least 3 times, and now she had been ordered to become a foreign exchange student and go to Japan without the girl that had thought her about the living world today just as she taught her how to control her spiritual powers.

The overhead intercom buzzed, and they announced that they would be landing shortly. She sighed, and put her head in her hands while trying desperately to not breathe out of her nose.

She was to be living with a family whose last name was Kurosaki. There was a son who was to be in the same grade as her, and two younger girls along with their father. She didn't know what happened to the mother, but didn't really worry about it. She was a tough girl and could take care of herself.

After she got off the plane, she had to wait for the Kurosaki's for at least an hour before a tall young man with bright orange colored hair came in, holding a picture, and peering around. His expression was agitated and looked like as if he was concentrating. But it wasn't just the fact that she recognized him from the pictures that the family had sent that made her stare. The boy was practically gushing out spirit energy that she could easily feel.

She stood up, and grabbed her three wheeley-bags, and walked over to him. In Japanese, she said, "Hello. Are you Ichigo? Kurosaki Ichigo?" She put a tighter leash on her own spirit energy, not wanting him to feel what she was.

The young man frowned, and said, "Yea, that's me. I suppose that would make you Seishin Rei. My dad's waiting out front. Let's get your bags and go." He picked up one, the bigger one, and started out for the doors beyond security. Livia hurried to catch up. "I would prefer to be called by my middle name, if you don't mind. Livia. And it's a pleasure meeting you."

They finally made it outside, and Ichigo started towards one of the vehicles outside the busy airport. It was a smaller car, but big enough to carry all of her luggage and three people. Ichigo opened up the trunk to throw all of her luggage in, and opened up the passenger door after hearing a man yell at Ichigo to be courteous. He took the front seat, so Livia was stuck in the back. As she slipped in, Ishin whirled around in the driver seat, and with the biggest smile said, "WELCOME, SEISHIN REI!!!" in a shouted voice.

Livia nearly cowered in the back seat to protect her ears. She had to force herself forward, and offered her hand saying, "I would prefer it if you called me Livia. It's what everyone else back home calls me." Ishin looked at her hand for a moment before remembering the American custom. He took it and shook it vigorously.

"It shouldn't take us too long to get home," Ishin said, paying no attention to the road, which still made her nervous. "We don't have any patients right now, so it's just the family. Another girl who stays with us, Rukia, is out with a friend for the first week."

Livia nodded, and closed her eyes wishing and hoping that the car ride would be over fairly quickly without any mishaps. Miraculously, the rest of the car ride was uneventful, and Ishin was busy telling her the family's schedule, when school started, what time they woke up, when dinner was served, et cetera. Ichigo was quiet the entire time, looking out the window as if studying the landscape. Most of Livia's attention was on the young man, trying to figure out what he was, and how he could be pouring out that much spirit energy without affecting the people that he was around every day. She shrugged it off, and tried to get some sleep before she would have to go out on her first nightly patrol.

Finally the car ride ended, and Livia sighed a breath of relief. They had made it to the house in one piece, without any other catastrophes. As Ishin grabbed one of her bags, he said, "You will be rooming with my daughter Karin. She is usually a nice girl, but my younger ones do have a lights-out curfew. You, however, much like Ichigo, don't because you should be old enough to know when you are tired and should get some rest." Livia nodded, and picked up one of her bags while Ichigo picked up the other.

As they entered the house, the smells of rice and spices overwhelmed her senses. Ishin made a goofy smile, and said, "I guess Yuzu made her rice and curry tonight. Smells as delicious as ever."

As Livia came in and followed Ishin to the room she was to be sharing with Karin, she felt a familiar tug and heard a familiar voice in her mind. _You know, Livia, the tall one with the strangely orange hair is kind of cute for a human._

Livia cast a look to the side, not turning her head. Kootta was walking beside her, looking around her gaze landing quite often on Ichigo. {We need to be careful with him,} Livia responded in her own mind. {Can't you feel the spirit energy that he is sending out in waves? I think that he has been in contact with Soul Reapers before.}

Kootta pouted, then said, _But how could it hurt to just flirt with him a little? I mean, he is a male, and you are a female, so show some of you feminine nature and get him a little flustered!_

Livia had to try very hard to keep from yelling out loud, and to keep her face expressionless. {Because, Kootta, I am to be living with this young man for about a year. It wouldn't be good for me to be the first Captain of the King's secret division to let outsiders know that we exist in the first place!}

The rest of the afternoon was fairly uneventful, to Livia's great relief. The rice and curry was good, even if it wasn't nearly as hot was what the cooks in the Soul Society made it, to her tongue's reprieve. However, as she tried to go out explaining that her internal clock was still screwed up despite the nap in the car, and that she wanted to look around, Ishin took it upon himself to tell Ichigo to go and show Livia around. "Oh, no that's OK. I just wanted a breath of fresh air…and to get my bearings. I know how to get here. I have a great sense of direction." 'Not to mention the fact that this house has such great amounts of spiritual pressure that I'm surprised that I didn't feel it in the states.'

Livia didn't feel the need to add the latter.

She practically ran out of the house, glad to feel the freedom of the air around her. She was to meet someone that had dealings with the local Shinigami, and that the messenger trusted to keep her identity a secret if she told him who she was. It was some guy that the messenger laughed and said, "Hat and clogs," before saying his real name was Urahara Kisuke. He was a former captain of the 13 protection squads, but that was all that she knew about him other than where he lived. She was told that she needed to see him for problems with her gigai, her Soul Page, and other little oddments. She decided that she would first stop by there before running the rooftops and seeing the sights.


	2. The Urahara Shop

More is explained...and we see Urahara...^_^ lol I love that former captain.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As she approached the little shop, there was only one light on, but there were several people out on the front porch where two younger children were sweeping and two men and a woman were talking. It was easy to decipher who Urahara was. His green-striped hat and wooden clogs said it all. However, the woman looked to be a hindrance on her own plans. She felt like a Shinigami, as far as her spirit energy, but she was in a real body. 'A gigai?' thought Livia as she hid herself so that no one could see her. She saw a strange black cat walk by, and look up at her as she sat on a dumpster. It seemed as if the animal was judging her in some way, but Livia knew that that would be impossible. How could a cat judge?

A few moments later, the short woman left and the cat walked up the Urahara. The taller man bent down, as if listening, then said aloud, "Yes, I knew she was there all along. No matter how good the younger generations get, they cannot hide their true self. Isn't that right, Rei Olivia Seishin?"

Livia smiled, and jumped off the dumpster, walking around the building and towards the four people and the cat that were all suddenly looking at her. Urahara stood up, and pulled out his fan and hid his lower face with it. "So, to what do we owe the pleasure of meeting the King's Division Captain?"

The two children and the muscular man all looked at Urahara as if her were a madman. The cat however, was wearing a smirk on its face.

Livia smiled, and did something that only the King's division could do. She willed herself out of her gigai, but the body stayed upright, and followed her every move as her spirit form manifested and showed herself to all of them. She smiled, bowed with one hand on her heart, Kootta in her hand as she said, "Just making the rounds here, seeing as I will be hanging around for at least a year before returning to my original post in the states. I was told that you are stationed here and that you help out Shinigami and others with spirit powers, so I came to make my presence known in case I have need of your assistance." Her eyes went foggy for a moment, and then she smiled and said, "Kootta would very much like to give you her respects as well. She says it would only be right."

A moment later, using a portion of Livia's spirit energy to keep herself visible to all, Kootta showed herself along with the alpha hound. Upon seeing the cat, the dog growled, and the cat ignored the rumbling threat and just started to groom itself. Kootta put one of her long-fingered hands on its forehead, and the creature stopped growling, but didn't stop bearing its teeth. The ice queen looked down her nose at those surrounding her, and said, "Livia may allow it, but I will not, Shinigami. Stop pretending to be a cat, and join in the discussion."

The black cat looked slightly startled, then smiled. "If you really feel that I should, then I will as long as I don't embarrass these poor males. You see, when I transform, it is without the clothing. So I would prefer to stay n this form, if you don't mind."

Kootta smiled at that statement, and commanded the hound to stay in a language that none of those present could recognize. "Fine then. I can understand how the appearance of a suddenly naked female could fluster the boyos." The look Kootta was giving the others was full of mischief.

She then looked directly at Urahara. "I am pleased to make the acquaintance of a former captain of the 13 protection squads. Because I usually like to introduce myself, my name is Kootta Umi no Kootari, wielded by the Captain of the King's Protection squad Rei Olivia Seishin. The hound's name is Yabou*, and is the alpha of my pack of Ice hounds." Kootta looked down at the wolf, and nodded. The wolf stopped bearing his teeth, and sat down, since the introductions had been made. "He is one of the remnants of my former power, before I died and decided to give my soul to belong to another's in the form of their Zanpaku'to. It just so happened that Livia was to be, quite literally, my soul's mate."

The younger boy, upon hearing this, said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Before you died? But I thought that the spirit of the Zanpaku'to was always a part of the person who was to wield them, and had never been a part of another soul. And what do you mean, decided to give your soul to a Zanpaku'to?"

Livia shook her head, and sat down on the air, using her spirit energy to keep herself aloft. "It is just as she says, kid. The soul of my sword has always been a part of me, because she is much, much older than I am. When she gave her soul in some ceremony that I still don't understand, it is the essence of that soul that chooses a new name describing what it is, and merges with a soul newly-born in this plane of existence." Livia looked up at Kootta as she continued. "It has taken me around 40 years just to figure that bit out, from what she has explained to me. Other than the fact that, because she was a real queen, that part of her name stuck, like when I release our Bankai on the first level. Also, that is why she looks now much like the way she did when she was alive."

Yabou's head shot up suddenly, and he pivoted, growling into the night. Kootta's pupils dilated as she focused further than what any human eye could see. "Shit. Someone is coming…they have a restriction placed on their spirit energy, so they are at least a lieutenant." Her form started to fade as Livia started to draw her spirit energy back inside, in order to control her gigai again. Once she had enough control of it to talk and run, she said, "I'll stop by again if I need anything, or need someone to talk to seeing as I am the only King's Division stationed here."

And with that, she forced her gigai to jump to a rooftop, to run away. She turned to look behind her, to see if she was being followed. When she looked, she saw spiky red hair tied back, the face of the person in shadows, but the obvious features of a shihakushou and Zanpaku'to stating the obvious. She had just about been caught by a man that she had met before, who had been the Lieutenant of her former squad.

Renji Abarai was in the real world, and she was not looking forward to meeting him again.


	3. A Very Scary Plushie

It was a week later, and school was just about to start again. Which meant, for Livia, registration. She had never been over to Japan before, so despite her knowledge on how American schools handled transfers and foreign students, this process was completely new to her. After a day of endless papers and signatures, bows, thank yous, and your welcomes she just wanted to crash on her bed in Karin's room.

However, a conversation between two people on the street caught her attention. It wasn't the fact that they were talking, but the subject matter. Arrancarr. She started to walk a little closer to them to overhear them easier, but still far enough away to remain unsuspicious.

There was a younger boy, judging from his height and voice, who had white hair that was talking to a tall, overly well-endowed woman. They didn't seem to have any family resemblance, so she knew that the way they talked to one another was that of camadere.

"…haven't attacked in a long time. I wonder if they are just biding their time, waiting for Aizen to give the go-ahead." The blonde threw her hair over her shoulder, catching a brief glance of Livia who had her head down, watching the concrete pass by under her feet. She didn't look at Livia long, just long enough to think that Livia wasn't listening.

The younger boy answered, "That would be my guess. It still isn't close to time to attack, but when they showed up that first time…Matsumoto, we both had to have our energy released to deal with them. And it wasn't just us, either. The other Lieutenants had to have their energy released as well, and Ichigo was hurt. I'm just glad that Orihime was able to get to him and Rukia in time to save their lives."

The blonde, Matsumoto, made a gesture with her hands, and the white haired boy looked over his shoulder at his bag. Livia knew, however, that he was really looking over at her, to also figure out if she was listening or not.

She knew that if she followed them for any longer, she would be found out, so she decided to try and throw them off of suspecting her. She found a convenient joint in the sidewalk, managed to catch her toe on the edge, and fall, a few papers flying as she did so. The blonde looked back, and the white haired boy looked up from messing around with a pocket of his bag to look directly at her too. She let out a wail, and tried to catch the papers that had flown out of the folder she was holding, and couldn't get a few because they flew right by the duo. The blonde caught them, and walked over to Livia. "Here. You might want to watch where you are walking next time, OK? Some of the joints of the sidewalk are raised, and can easily catch a foot like what just happened now."

Livia thought about what Kootta would have had to say about this large-busted woman bending over the way she was, and it was easy for her to fake a blush at what the woman was saying. "Thank you," she said, with the heaviest American accent that she could. "I was just coming back from school, and thinking about my family, that I guess I wasn't paying attention." Livia got up by herself, and brushed off her pants that had, thankfully, not ripped. She then took the papers the woman was holding out to her, but her eyes caught on a silver chain, and a memory sparked inside her mind. To cover up her astonishment, she said, "Oh, that's a lovely silver chain you have. Where did you get it?"

Matsumoto looked a little flustered, as if she couldn't decide where she had. "Oh, this thing…it's a…a…family heirloom. From my great grandmother before she passed away a few years ago."

Livia pretended disappointment. "Oh, well. I wish that I could have bought one too. It looks so pretty. Anyway, thanks!" And with that, she took off at a fast pace to pass the boy, who she now knew was actually a captain of the 13 Protection squads, and was also an ice elemental. A while back, they thought about offering him a place on the squad, but when he was nominated as the captain, they knew that they had missed their chance, because Captains rarely went out into the world of the living. However, he hadn't been the captain of the squad when Livia went through training, so she hadn't recognized him. Nevertheless, upon sight she knew that he was one of the most formidable captains of the 13 protection squads, because she knew that Toushiro Hitsugaya had met his Zanpaku'to before he had ever become a soul reaper.

And that, more than anything, was the reason she ran away. Like can always identify like, even if his sword wasn't manifested 24/7 to his eyes like Kootta was for Livia.

What are you sweating about? It's not like as if they realized that you are a Shinigami! If they had taken a look at the spirit ribbons, however, it would be rather easy to tell.

Some people who were standing at the same crosswalk as her looked at her strangely as she punched air—where, for Livia, Kootta stood. {Just shut up, alright? That boy back there…that was Hitsugaya. You know, the one that we were going to personally bring into the squad in our second Bankai before he was promoted to Captain?}

**Kootta looked thoughtful, then said, Well, Hyourinmaru isn't all that bad. We had a discussion while you guys were talking. And before you even ask, no he won't tell Hitsugaya that we are reapers.** **Livia was fuming from her silent conversation with Kootta, but the smells of hot food quickly brought her mind around to other things. {Let's get back home. I'm starving, and I'm sure Yuzu made something good tonight.}** **After they got home, Livia walked straight to the room that she was staying in, and completely collapsed on the bed. There was a strange female voice coming from the kitchen, but Livia decided that she would check it out later. Right now, her brain was just screaming at her to commit suicide so she wouldn't have to deal with the year to come. **

The voices continued for a little while, the mysterious female voice really getting on Livia's nerves. It was unnerving to not know who else was in the house with her. What if Ichigo had a girlfriend, and didn't tell her? And this woman that she was about to jump on and scream at to shut up was she?

{Well, whatever the reason, she is getting really dang annoying,} she said to Kootta, who just shook her head.

It would be funny, if you ask me. However, I do recall Ishin saying when he picked us up that there was another girl named Rukia that would be gone the first week that we were here. That woman that we keep hearing may be her.

Livia thought for a second and then nodded. {Now that I think about it, it probably is. Let's go in the kitchen and introduce ourselves. Maybe we can make some American dish to go with all that damned rice that we keep eating.}

Kootta laughed as Livia got up, and stumbled through the house into the kitchen. When she entered, there was a short high school aged girl standing in there, talking with Yuzu. As she heard footsteps, the woman looked up.

Kootta gasped, and Livia started. When their eyes met, Livia could feel the reiatsu that the woman was putting off. It felt like another reaper. Shit, Livia! Leash it! She will feel you at this rate! COVER YOUR SPIRIT ENERGY!!!

She slammed her barriers up on her spiritual energy, covering herself up from the notice of the other reaper. The woman smiled, and said, "Hello. You must be Seishinn Olivia Rei. My name is Kuchiki Rukia. It's a pleasure to meet you." Rukia looked at her strangely for a moment, then turned back around as Livia said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Rukia."

'Crap. She felt it.' {Kootta. We have some problems. I think that Rukia felt my reiatsu just now, before I put up my shields. Did you see the look that she gave me? It was confused, and suspicious. When I am asleep, can you have the hounds help block my reiatsu, so that she cannot feel it? And at least now we know where Ichigo had contact with a Soul Reaper before. It was that girl, Rukia, in her gigai.}

Yes, I can have Chuujitsu*, Genkaku*, and Chinmoku* look over you every night, if that is your wish. I will have to disappear, and they take my place, but I don't mind. I haven't seen the home of my dreams in the sword and your mind in a long time. Do you want them called out now?

{No,} Livia said without a thought. {Rukia might be able to see them, even though they are merely taking your place, and not expending any more energy.} Kootta nodded as Livia walked over to the fridge, determined that she was going to have something _halfway_ American that night.

She had to go to the store to get potatoes, but sitting there on the table with the rest of the food a little while later was a rather large pile of homemade fries. Livia had made them perfectly, soft on the inside, and crunchy on the outside. It was heaven smelling them as they cooked in the oil, and it was well worth the wait. There was one problem, however. Everyone else took HUGE portions, so there was hardly any left by the time Livia had a chance to get her fair share. She felt slightly depressed that so few were left, but it was still well worth the wait. When she bought the potatoes, she had also found a bottle of ketchup, and promptly bought that, too. Her tongue felt ever so blissful as the taste of fried potatoes, ketchup, and the oils still left in the fries melted over it.

After dinner, and a short do-nothing conversation with Rukia about the States, Livia went out as usual. There was a slight breeze, carrying the scent of flowers from somewhere nearby. As she was leaving the house, however, she physically ran into the two people from before. There was no need to fake confusion as she helped Hitsugaya off the ground. "I'm so sorry…I guess that I didn't expect anyone to be coming from around the corner." She then took note of the fact that his Lieutenant was behind him, and her eyes focused on the woman's necklace before going to her face. "Hey, aren't you two from earlier today? The two who helped me when I tripped?" Her heavier American accent was in place again as she reclaimed her hand from Hitsugaya's and crossed them over her chest. Matsumoto became all cheery, and said, "Yep! That's us! Is that the house that you are staying at? The Kurosaki's are such a nice family. Ishin is really funny!"

Livia just looked at Matsumoto like she was insane. "Maybe to you. I've seen how he treats his son, to try to toughen him up a little bit. It's scary…I'm glad that my dad never did that to me. Especially his wake-up calls…" Livia shuddered at the memory. She had felt only the slightest bit remorse that Ishin hadn't gone through the wall…as it was, his back had left a dent in Ichigo's wall.

It seemed as if Hitsugaya was having the same thoughts, from his facial expression. "Let's go, Matsumoto. Ichigo and Rukia are waiting for us to discuss…" He turned his eyes slightly to look at Livia, as if he were trying to hide the fact that he was a Shinigami. "…To discuss what we will be doing for the last few days of break."

Matsumoto nodded, and smiled at Livia. "Well, see you later Livia. I hope that we get to talk some more again later!"

With that, they went into the house.

She couldn't help it that her curiosity was spiked significantly by Hitsugaya's pause. So it wasn't her fault that she had to find a ladder in the back yard to avoid suspicion on how she was able to get on the roof. And it wasn't her fault that, when she jumped, she landed on a plush toy of a lion that just so happened to be in the roof, too. However, it was her fault when, upon hearing it scream out, that she screamed, too, and made all the males in the house come rushing outside, looking for the reason that they heard Livia so shrill.

And they were all curious as to why she was on the roof, with a stuffed lion hanging from a fisted hand as she looked at it warily, and even poked it experimentally.

So maybe crying was a little overboard, but it was quite obvious that the plushy had scared the crap out of her.

"Why were you even on the roof in the first place, Livia?" Ichigo asked, his hands in his pockets as he stared down at her.

The excuse came to her mind so fast that she knew Kootta had been plotting. "Well, you see…back at home, I would always go on the roof at night to clear my thoughts, when no one else was around. I talk to the stars, if I can see them, and the moon and the sky. It never judges what I have to say, so it is an easy way to clear my mind. And this…filthy thing…I stepped on it by accident, and it made a noise…I wasn't expecting it to do that, so I screamed. I'm sorry that I worried you all…" Ichigo ripped the stuffed animal out of Livia's hands, and glowered at it for a moment.

"Well, it won't be bothering you again. I'm going to throw this gross thing out with the garbage…like what should have been done ages ago." Ichigo waltzed out of the back yard, where they had all ended up, even Ichigo's sisters, Rukia, and Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. After all the excitement, Matsumoto said something to Hitsugaya, and ended up staying behind with Livia. To her, it sounded like, "Kon scared her pretty good up there. I'll make sure that she's OK."

Hitsugaya nodded, so Matsumoto decided that it would be nice for them to go take a walk around town.

"So what," Matsumoto said after walking for a time without saying anything, "do you think of Ichigo and his family? I told you my opinion, but I am interested in hearing yours."

Livia shrugged. "I've only known them for a short while, seeing as I have only been here for a week. Ishin seems to be a real fun-loving guy, while he does seem to have a streak of insanity. Karin is nice enough, and she seems to really value her family. She worries about Ichigo for reasons I can't imagine, and she seems very athletic. Yuzu is probably one of the sweetest girls that you could ever meet. Though she does do a lot around the house. Ichigo…well, he seems to be too a tough nut to crack for me. We hardly talk as he is out all the time, and I wish that I could get to know him better before school starts, but…" 'But he is out too much, seemingly with Rukia and you guys, and I patrol the town at night while avoiding you guys. I don't think that I will ever be able to really get to know Ichigo, because of the nature of my responsibilities, and your responsibilities…' she thought to herself, watching her feet as she walked.

"But what?" Matsumoto asked, looking at Livia strangely.

Livia shrugged. "He doesn't seem interested in getting to know me at all. I mean, the entire reason that I am doing this foreign exchange student thing is because I wanted to get to know another culture as intimately as my own, and get to know the family that is sheltering me during my stay. It's just kind of depressing." Livia hugged her shoulders, as if trying to keep warm.

Matsumoto looked around a bit, and then exclaimed, "Ah! There it is! This place will warm you up for sure! They sell the best drinks in the entire area, I swear!" She took Livia's hand. "Let's g…" Matsumoto trailed off at the same moment Livia felt the flux of pressure signaling the appearance of a Hollow.

Livia was relieved that she hadn't turned on her Soul Page when she heard Matsumoto's start to beep. She pulled the phone out of her purse, and looked at it for a moment. She sighed. "Looks like as if you will have to go on in without me for a bit. I have some business that I need to take care of." With that, Matsumoto put several bills in Livia's hands. "Here. The drinks will be on me. I'll be back before you will even get a drink, I'm guessing." With a wink, Matsumoto rushed off in the direction of the hollow.

Livia sighed, and reached inside her pants pocket for her own soul page, which she promptly turned on to figure out how close the hollow was. Right after she turned it on, however, it started to beep again, along with the flux of pressure the signaled the hollow. 'Shit…Matsumoto has gone off that way, and I am the closest one…'

Come *on*, Livia! I haven't fought in a while! The hounds want some exercise, too.

{I'm all for it, but one little problem. Where do I stash my gigai? I don't want to freak people out…wait. The place next to the one Matsumoto was going to take me is a bar. There are benches all over this area. I will simply be another KO'd drunk.}

So Livia staggered over to a bench, and leaned on it before totally collapsing on it. She then forced herself out, and used her flash-step to quickly get to where she knew the hollow was.

{So you want to fight this one, Kootta?} Livia asked, smiling because she knew the answer.

In the most bloodthirsty voice, she said, Yes. And you will not deny me the Saisei that is our birthright. I want to live again through you. Besides, Livia could see Kootta smiling as she ran past Livia. They won't recognize you if we are joined as one.

As she ran, Livia laughed, and called on the innate powers of the Secret Squad, shouting, "SAISEI!!"


	4. Saisei Bankai Revealed

Yay...part 4...and I'm still getting up all that I have as of this moment...so don't be expecting any real updates anytime soon...I work on this as I fancy it...but trust me, with this new filler arc that they have in the Anime, don't be surprised if it is updated quite often. ^_^

Oh, and the definitions of the "*" words/names:

Chuujitsu: Loyalty

Genkaku: Hallucination

Chinmoku: Silence

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The hollow was not an extremely powerful one, so the 20 Hounds didn't need to be called out to help the Saisei Bankai form that Livia and Kootta had taken. The appearance of the Saisei Bankai form was slightly different every time they joined and fought. That night, they were a beautiful woman wearing a light blue, sleeveless dress belted by metal shaped like snowflakes that also doubled as the swordbelt. Their tresses were a bluish white, and were tied back into a half-bun that was embellished by sparkling crystals and two peacock feathers. Their face was like death itself, paler than the moon with hints of blue where the skin was thin. Their eyes were icy, no pupil to be seen. It was the embodiment of viciousness and the cold anger of a queen's bloodlust.

Livia had given all control over to Kootta and her bloodthirsty nature. She just used the Zanpaku'to, and the Shurikan-like attack named "Winter's Breath," where razor-sharp snowflakes from on their fingertips, and are thrown at a high velocity to completely split the hollow's mask at several points.

They made quick work of the minor hollow before the other Shinigami even thought to show up. Kootta breathed in the spirit particles that was the hollow after it disintegrated, cleaning the soul that was the hollow of all of it's previous sins. As she breathed out, a Hell's butterfly formed, to signify the soul burial that had taken place in their lungs. Livia noted the other reiatsu before Kootta was done with the cleansing process.

It was after Kootta watched the Hell's Butterfly flutter away serenely that she noticed the other reiatsu. "How long have they been there?" Kootta asked, her voice spoken aloud because she was in Livia's body. It was cold, almost bereft of any life. Yet it was as beautiful as the sound of a flute being blown in a sad tune or dirge.

"Since the final blow, my most beloved. You were to preoccupied by the soul cleansing and burial to notice all of the strong spirit pressure that started to surround us," Livia said in her own voice, the tones lower and less musical than Kootta's. Livia used their hand to reach down for the Zanpaku'to. When they turned, she saw him, and saw his eyes riveted on the cross-guard of the Zanpaku'to that was now in their hands.

His eyes, as they turned up to the Saisei Bankai form that was the embodiment of both Zanpaku'to and Livia, turned to a burning fury and his face contorted with the anguish of emotions long forgotten. "Where did you get 7th seat Rei's sword from, demon?! WERE YOU THE ONE THAT KILLED HER!" He charged at them, and Kootta made their finely wrought features form a smile.

Their swords clashed, and the Saisei Bankai's face came inches from their attackers. "Hello, Zabimaru's wielder Renji Abarai. Where did I get myself from? Well, I got myself from myself, you fool. I wield myself now. Is that such a problem for you? Is it so hard for you to comprehend that she, in her final moments, released me from my prison in this gilded cage that you call a captain-class Zanpaku'to?"

Kootta looked out at the other gathered Shinigami and spiritually-gifted humans. Her eyes fastened on Ichigo, and she said, "Enough now, Zabimaru. I want to meet the fresh one."

She disengaged their swords, and used a flash-step to appear right in front of Ichigo. She took one of their too-long fingered hands and grabbed a hold of Ichigo's jaw, pulling his mouth up so she could breath her icy breath down his throat. "Hello, newcomer. You are quite handsome for one so young…maybe I should add you to my collection."

Kootta parted their lips for a moment before Livia said, "No, Kootta. No playing games tonight."

Kootta stepped back and pouted. "But this was too much fun, master! Why must we stop?"

In her different voice from the same body, Livia said, "Because, my dear, you ought to know to not kiss a complete stranger. Use those elfin manners that you are always so proud of."

They heard behind them in the silence that followed their words a whispered name, full of disbelief and confusion. "Rei…?" Renji said as he tried to walk forward. However, with a mere gesture of a hand, four of the 20 hounds of the Ice queen materialized in all of their frozen fury.

"Now, now Renji. Rei isn't a manifested spirit anymore. We joined when she was about to die, so that I could live out another life through her, and so she might exist a little longer." Kootta smiled. "And I do believe that you have met Yokubou*, Hokori*, Jounetsu*, and Fukushuu* before. I think that Rei and I called them out when she was ranked as 7th seat when she first joined the squad, am I correct? And weren't you her opponent? See, the hounds remember your scent." Kootta sheathed their sword, the ringing of the steel just as musically deadly as her voice. "Just be glad that Yabou isn't here. He doesn't take lightly to those who once were enemies coming up on their master's back."

They turned back to the others, and she looked down her nose at Hitsugaya's white hair and young face. "Don't be so surprised. If you died, Hyourinmaru would offer you the same thing. Trust me. If you don't want to do that, then ask him some time. What's with the shocked expression?" Kootta raised her eyebrows at Hitsugaya's widened eyes. "For a captain class, you sure are ignorant. I am the spirit of a sword. I can see and talk to the spirits of all of your swords. I can see their true power…like you, appealing little orange-headed boy. I can see Zangetsu standing right behind your shoulder, trying to gauge my power to assist you in determining if you can beat me. Don't try it, little whelp. I have 16 other hounds that I can call on you and your little group, plus my own abilities. Don't tempt me further."

Kootta pretended a yawn. "Well, now, I'm getting tired, so I'm sure you little children are as well. Go take a nap before you try to take down these minor hollow. Your blades might not be sharp enough to cut, otherwise."

Kootta made to jump into the air as Hitsugaya said, "Wait! Who are you, then? Why do you stay in the human world when you could go on to the Soul Society?"

Kootta smiled, then laughed haughtily at him. "Who am I? I am Kootta Umi no Kootari, the former Queen of the Ice clan of Elves. And the reason why I choose to stay on Earth is because this place interests me. One person in particular…" And with that, the Saisei Bankai jumped away, and the hounds dissipated into mist that followed in their wake.

What the others didn't know was that Kootta and Livia had broken their Saisei Bankai, and were now watching from some nearby bushes to see their reactions. {You know, Kootta, you didn't have to look down your nose at all of them. Are you still feeling the bloodlust?}

Kootta smiled. No, dearie. This time, when I preformed the soul burial, it went away. Sometimes it does that…the spirit of that hollow really was a kind one. It didn't become a hollow willingly.

Then they both turned their attention back to the people in front of them. "…was that? Renji, did you know her?" the human with glasses was asking, reaching down a hand to help Renji up.

He rejected the offer. "I know the sword, and the second voice that was produced from the same body. Her name was Seishinn Rei, and she was a member of the 6th division around 40 or so years ago. She was a member of one of the squads that was sent to the real world, and then she just disappeared. We found a bloody shihakushou, and what looked like part of the ribbon that you saw holding the sheath to the belt of metal, but that was it. Some of the others who were there during the battle said that she took on a rather large hollow that looked kind of frog-like, was fighting it, and then the two of them just disappeared. No one, to this day, knew exactly what happened…but to think that her Zanpaku'to is in a permanently Ban-released state…I've never heard of anything like that in my entire life. And somehow they seem even more powerful than ever before." Renji looked over to Hitsugaya. "Well? Is there anything that you know about this? She seemed confident that you would."

Hitsugaya's face was down, as if he were thinking. When he raised his head, his eyes were hard and shining like ice. "Hyourinmaru is saying that the spirit fighter is correct. He says that most swords actually offer themselves to their masters in their dying moments, but very few are able to hear through the pain and the mental commotion." He looked off in the direction that Kootta and Livia were to have gone. "He said that the woman who took in the spirit of her sword must have been very strong, indeed. And the fact that a part of her still remains and can speak…" Hitsugaya shook his head. "She would've been the strongest captain in all of Soul Society."

His words were greeted with silence from all parties. It was then that Matsumoto said that she had left Livia by herself, so she needed to go and check on her. {Come, let's go, Kootta. Otherwise Matsumoto will learn of our trick.}

They used flash step to get back to Livia's gigai, and slipped into it, discovering that she still had all the money in her pocket.

A few moments later, Matsumoto showed up. She looked at Livia quizzically, then said, "Didn't I tell you to go in without me? Why are you waiting out here?"

Livia looked sheepish for a moment, then said, "Because…I would have felt bad using your money when you weren't even around. I'm not the kind of person that just takes money, then spends it without the other person knowing what I spent it on." Livia stood up, and stretched. "Besides…I just kind of what to go back to the Kurosaki's. I've shaken off whatever it was that I was feeling while I was sitting here waiting for you to come back."

Matsumoto looked Livia over for a moment, then nodded. "Oh, alright then. Let's get going back."


	5. First Day of the New Year

Livia woke to the sounds of the other two girls waking up and getting ready for school. She yawned, stretched, and felt a cold nose on her hand that nearly made her jump. It was Genkaku, and he licked her hand, tail wagging. {Hey, boy. How was last night?} she asked him with her mind. He huffed out a woof, and then lay down beside the bed. Livia took a deep sigh, and then convinced her body to get up.

Rukia was sitting on her own bed, looking at Livia as if she were studying her. Livia decided to pretend ignorance, so said in as cheery of a voice as she could manage in the morning, said, "Good morning…" and meandered off to the bathroom, her three hounds trailing after her like the obedient dogs that they were. Genkaku was a white Chihuahua, Chuujitsu was a pale lab, and Chinmoku a Neapolitan Mastiff. They were a motley lot, the 20 hounds, but they worked together better than the sledding teams that win the Iditarod. And right now, they were using their special abilities to make her seem like a normal human—Genkaku making her spirit ribbon appear white, Chinmoku silencing her spiritual pressure so that others were not affected by her spiritual pressure or could feel it, and Chuujitsu binding the two together with loyalty, as that was what his name meant.

Yuzu made breakfast like she did every morning, and because she had gotten up so early, Livia decided to take a shower. She could feel a routine in the making, but she was fine with it. Ichigo and Rukia were talking, Yuzu and Karin were filling their plates and talking…which left Ishin to talk to, and Livia really didn't want to have his overly energetic actions and speech this early in the morning. So she took her food, scarfed it down, and went back to the bedroom to do something with her hair. After playing with it for a little while, she pulled it back into a messy bun, as was common in the states for high school girls to do. She quickly dressed in the uniform, and marveled at how a skirt that short could offer cover for any part of her butt, but she had seen Rukia wearing the uniform, and nothing was uncovered, so she didn't worry too much about it.

And then Ichigo was yelling for her to hurry up, or they would be late for school. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her book bag, and ran downstairs to catch Ichigo and Rukia standing by the door. "Sorry, guys…I just wanted to do something with my hair before we left. I kinda want to make an impression on people…" and she let her voice trail off, shrugging as she slipped on her shoes and followed them out the door.

They met two guys on their way to school, Keigo and Asano as Ichigo introduced them. Keigo was overly exuberant, just like Ishin, but Ichigo easily beat him to the ground with a clothesline arm to his face. The introductions were made, Ichigo made a few vague warnings about how the two were womanizers, and left it at that. They tried to make conversation on the way to school, but once it became apparent that she wasn't a morning person, they soon left her alone. 'My conversation wouldn't've been that stimulating, anyway,' she thought. She had been awful at flirting when she was alive, and that talent didn't suddenly decide to develop once she became a soul reaper. She thought that Kootta had taken any ability she might've had, and hogged it all to herself. Frickin' perv.

At school, she was forced to introduce herself to the entire class before she took a seat in the back row. She was in the same class as Ichigo and his friends, and she was almost relieved that they were all there. It was easier to keep an eye on them all when they were always together like this, and that made it less of a hassle for her to avoid them at each turn if she had to leave to take care of some business, such as hollow or minor arrancar.

And so the day went on, and Livia was able to zone out most of the time. English was her first language, so she didn't have any issues with that class, science, math and art were all easy for her. She might not be able to flirt, but she had been able to draw like a professional since she was in high school…when she was alive. PE was OK as well, as her gigai was specifically designed to allow her some of her normal movements, as if she were in soul form and not just in a false body. She awed a vast majority of the students with her abilities in all of the classes, but she brushed it off. Livia might enjoy knowing that she was better because of the many years she went through high school, but she never really gloated her abilities.

And all the while, the hounds were near her, watching her and keeping everything about her in check. She tried to ignore them, but occasionally she caught herself looking at them and talking to them with her mind. It was just a natural thing that she always did that she didn't even notice how often she did it…until now.

So she banished all the hounds, willing to take the risk of having someone pull up spirit ribbons and seeing her red one. As the dogs vanished with their eerie howls that made several kids in the room shiver, Kootta reappeared beside her. She had one delicate eyebrow raised, and asked, Was that really necessary? I mean, they are helping you keep everything hidden…why are you putting yourself…at…risk… Kootta looked around her, a smug smile appearing on her face. No way. You summoned me. In a class full of guys. You ought to have known better by now, dear Livia. Now I will be bugging you about hitting on all of these hot young men.

{Just shut up and pay attention to the teacher for me. Let me know if she calls on me, and what the answer is, alright?} Kootta pouted slightly, but then nodded, and looked to the front of the classroom.

Livia pretended to be paying attention to the teacher in the last class of the day, but she couldn't. It was bothering her, the lack of activity that she felt around her, the lack of hollows that were supposed to be flooding the area. It was too strange, and it was really worrying her mind—like a brain teaser. Where were they?

As they were finally let out of class, Livia approached Ichigo, who was talking to Orihime, Chad, Ishida, and Rukia. "Um…Ichigo? I'm going to go out for a walk. I'll stop by the house to drop my things off in a little bit." He nodded, a worried expression crossing his face. Livia smiled. "It'll be alright. I just want to get my walk over with now, in case I don't have time to after doing my homework. I'll be back before it gets dark." So she turned around and waved, leaving the room and exiting the school building. She meandered for a little, in case someone noticed her, and then made her way—discretely—to Urahara's shop.

Jinta and Ururu Were both cleaning up the shop as she swung by. Her spiritual pressure hidden, they didn't notice her at first. So when she tapped Jinta on the head with the hilt of her manifested Zanpaku'to, He turned and nearly jumped out of his shoes. Ururu started to giggle, and Livia was just laughing. "That wasn't funny, guys. And besides, how am I not able to feel you spiritual presence…well, anywhere?"

Livia just grinned slightly maliciously. "Wouldn't you like to know, Jinta. I'll tell you later, but first I need to talk to your boss…" And speak of the devil, around the door came Urahara, yawning as if he just got up from a nap. "Urahara, I need to speak to you…privately."

He just gave Livia a slightly quizzical look, then said, "Right this way, Olivia. Let's go to one of the other rooms." So Livia went inside, and sat her book bag down near the counter. He then looked at the two kids and said, "Remember guys, if anyone comes over, they are not to know that Olivia here is a soul reaper. Don't blow it, or you will ruin her career, and the King himself may order your heads to be permanently removed from your bodies." The two gulped, and then started to furiously work again.

They went into one of the other rooms, and they both sat down, kneeling. Livia willed herself out of her Gigai, leaving it in a sitting position, but now her soul form sitting beside it. "This shouldn't take too long, so I'll keep it brief. I was sent out here to help control the hollow situation. There are supposed to be hollow and Arrancarr appearing everywhere, and hollow flooding the streets." Livia smacked her hand down on the table. Livia saw Kootta jump out of the corner of her eye, and that reminded her that she was there. It was just so natural for her to be around…she continued with what she was saying. "Where are all the damned hollow, Urahara? Where are the arrancar? Where is that rogue captain that you keep telling me about…this Aizen person?" She stood up, and amazingly, her Gigai did the same. It was because she kept the spiritual link between them, like she did the first time that she met Urahara. "Why the hell am I even here if there is no issue at hand?"

Urahara just sat there for a moment, before he said, "Well, Livia, Aizen is currently in Hueco Mundo, gathering his forces for the attack here in Karakura town. Because he is calling his forces to him, less are appearing here in the real world. Arrancarr aren't showing up because he has called them all back to his side, and they stay there like the obedient dogs that they are. Because the last time any Arrancarr showed up, the captain and lieutenants here in the living world were overwhelmed, you were called here to help out. Nothing more, nothing less. So keep up your façade of a student from America…and only help where there is too much for the others to handle, got it?"

Livia glared at Urahara. He was such an insufferable bastard at times…

Livia! I feel Rukia's spiritual pressure coming! Kootta started to fade, and the three hounds appeared again. Livia slipped back into her gigai, and sat there. "Shit…she's already here…"

"Urahara! I need to speak with you." And now Rukia was in the store. 'Shit shit shit shit shit!!' Livia thought, pivoting so that she had her weight on one foot, and the other knee on the ground, looking towards the door.

She heard the rustle of clothing, and saw Urahara sit up. "Let me take care of this, and then you can leave." And so he walked out the door, and started a conversation with Rukia. She heard him walk Rukia up to the front of the store, where she couldn't see into the back rooms. Livia quietly slipped open the screen door, and listened to what they were talking about.

"…but her spirit ribbon is white. I swear, Urahara, that the girl living with the Kurosakis is a soul reaper. Her spiritual pressure that day that I came back home was off the charts, even greater than Ichigo's. I was just wondering if you knew anything about her, or if you could get any information on her from your connections."

"Hmm…well, I'll see what I can do. By the way, I need to know this girl's name before I can do any searching."

"Her name is Rei Olivia Seishin, as she introduced herself. She used the American version of introduction, as she comes from America, so Seishinn is her family name…" There was a moment of silence before Rukia spoke up again. "Urahara…who's school bag is that?"

'Shit!' Livia thought, trying to think of a way to save herself. And an idea suddenly came to her. She ran back to the bathroom with padded footfalls, flushed the toilet, and then walked up to the front. "Thank you, Mr. Urahara for the use of…your…bathroom…" She looked at Rukia's stunned expression, and tried her best to look confused as well. "Rukia, what are you doing here? Isn't this kind of out of the way from the Kurosaki's?"

Rukia glared at Livia, and said, "I could ask you the same thing. Why are you out here?"

Urahara started talking again at that moment. "Oh, she takes walks by here nearly every night. I was surprised to see her come by this early today, but she explained that she had homework to get to, or something along those lines." He smiled at Rukia, who now directed her glare at him.

"But still, seriously, why are you here, Rukia?" Livia asked, her face full of curiosity.

Rukia's face started to turn red with frustration. "I just felt like walking this way, and Urahara here was good friends with my parents. Is that such a hard thing to understand?" she said in a defensive voice.

Livia backed up a step. "No, but I was just curious. I'm sorry." She turned back to Urahara, at the same time calling out a fourth hound, Shinjitsu, the Norwegian Elk hound, to watch the conversation and to report to her once they were done talking. "Thank you again, Mr. Urahara. I'll stop by again tomorrow on my walk." She turned to Rukia just before she left, and said, "Bye, Rukia. I'll see you at home."

And she walked away, gritting her teeth at the fact she was nearly caught. Again. {Is it just my luck, Genkaku, that I keep having close encounter while I'm here? You know, one day I'm going to be caught…and then I will have lots of shit to answer for. Especially Renji.} Genkaku growled at Renji's name. {Oh, take it easy. He was a friend, even thought we had to fight him to figure out our strength, and for training. He was a really nice guy, for a lieutenant. Byakuya was just intimidating…} and so Livia kept talking to the hounds like this until she got home, where she had to finish the sickeningly easy work that had been assigned to her.

And that was another night that the gang got together at the Kurosaki's home. The first to arrive were Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, the latter waving like an idiot at Livia, and quickly walking over to her to talk about…something. Livia's mind wasn't really on the conversation. It was on the people that seem to come through the door in waves.

The next wave was Ichida and Chad. And then Orihime, who also came over to talk to Livia and Matsumoto. Then there was a bald man and one that had some weird eye decorations…colored fake lashes?

And the last to come through is the one that made Livia pale, much to Orihime's and Matsumoto's shock. "Livia, are you alright? Livia?"

Livia just shook her head, and said, "Yea, I'm fine. I just thought that I was seeing an ex boyfriend of mine walk in. Who is that guy with the red hair?"

Orihime looked, and giggled. "That's Renji, a friend of all of ours. He can act tough, but he is really a nice guy at heart." Orihime leaned closer, and whispered, "Everyone knows that he has a secret crush on Rukia."

Livia was still looking at Renji, and she said his name just once. And upon uttering his name, the person of her intense scrutiny looked at her, and also froze. But he must've quickly shook it off because her spiritual pressure felt like a normal humans. But, unlike the other guys, he walked towards them, his eyes plastered on Livia. "C'mon, guys. Let's get upstairs." As they all said their affirmatives, his eyes still didn't leave hers.

So, to try and throw off suspicion, she said, "Umm…do I…know you? You seem familiar, but…not. They said your name was Renji, and it's a pleasure to meet you…but I can't shake this feeling…" Then Livia's eyes brightened, and said, "I know! I saw someone who looked like you on the plane ride here!! Did you recently visit the states?"

Renji's expression was that of a baffled male, and he just shook his head. "No, I've never been to this 'States' place that you're talking about. I'm sorry, it was nice to meet you to…" and he left it empty for Livia's name.

"Seishin Livia. And it's a pleasure to meet you, too." She held out her hand for his shocked expression. Her face fell slightly, and her hand did too. "I'm sorry…I won't shake your hand if you don't want me to…" and she turned and walked away, her demeanor saying that she was hurt.

And all that that insufferable male did was turn around and walk up the stairs. Oh, well. That would make him leave her alone until he got up the guts to talk to her again. She giggled to herself once, then trotted outside to sit on the roof, like she said that she usually did at night. That was when Shinjitsu came running though the air, and skidded to a stop right in front of her. "Good job, Shinjitsu. Go and rest with Kootta, and tell her what happened. She'll tell me later tonight, in my dreams."

Shinjitsu let his tongue loll out of his mouth in a doggie-smile, then disappeared. At that moment, Rukia appeared in the street below, and she jumped—jumped, damn it, where everyone could see her!—to Ichigo's window. And so the conference started. And it started, with Rukia asking about Livia.

"Urahara is taking an interest in the girl. The last time this happened, it was with Chad and Orihime, and they both had their own spiritual powers. Do you think that she could have her own spiritual powers?"

Renji snorted. "It's possible…I'm pretty sure, actually, that she is the reincarnation of a former member of squad 6. Remember that spirit of the sword that we encountered a while ago? Well, this girl looks exactly like the woman who wielded her. AND, to add to things, she has the same name. But I know that she died, so the only explanation is that she is a reincarnation."

"Which would explain," Rukia said, "why sometimes I feel as if I'm looking at a fellow soul reaper, and not a normal human. Maybe we should talk to Urahara about her, get him to find out what her spiritual ability is." Livia had to hold back a laugh. Her spiritual abilities were so much, that they didn't even know that she was a Shinigami…that's what Urahara would say if he was allowed to say anything.

"Well, whatever she is, that isn't what we're here to talk about." Ichigo said. "Has the Soul Society installed that…thing in your apartment yet, Orihime?"

"Oh, yes, it's done. We can probably use my home as the meeting place from now on…" She trailed off, then said, "If Livia has spiritual abilities, wouldn't she be able to see soul reapers? Wouldn't that be the easiest was to figure out if she has any abilities at all?"

The others seemed to think about it for a moment, because the room was silent but for breathing. And that made Livia think. How was she going to react to one of them appearing in front of her in soul form? It would explain many of the quirks about her, if any of the others were to notice her talking to the dogs…and she would be involved in the meetings. And that last point is what decided her. She would "see" the soul reapers in their soul forms, if only for that one reason. And she could say that she already had her powers under mediocre control…and she would show dogs that Renji hadn't seen before, and they could be her spiritual power. She nodded to herself, her mind made up. And, since that was decided, she could relax.


	6. Power of Olivia

Or so she thought. For when she looked up at the stars again, there was Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, and who she presumed to be Ikaku and "Pretty boy." They hadn't actually give the one with the fake eyelashes a name other than that, and that was what Ichigo called him.

She started to scream, but Ichigo's hand covered her mouth. "Shh! Is screaming all you can do when something scares you? Good greif…" He pulled his hand away from her mouth, and Livia looked up at them in genuine surprise. It just proved how deep in thought she was if they could've snuck up on her like they did…especially Ichigo. "What…what are you guys doing up here? And what's with the shihakushou? You guys aren't…wait, are you all soul reapers?"

Now it was their turn to be surprised. "Yes, but how did you know what we were?" Ichigo said.

Livia shrugged. "There was one stationed in the town that I lived in, too. Her name escapes me for the moment, but she was around long enough for me to see her, and for her to tell me—briefly, I might add—how to control my powers…" She put a confused look on her face. "Speaking of which, why are there so many of you here in one town?"

Rukia gaped. "So many? You mean that you can't feel the hollow that have been appearing off and on for the entire time that you've been here?"

Livia thought about it. "Well, maybe…but I don't pay that much attention to things that aren't concerning me, most of the time. That's what the soul reaper who had been stationed in my town said when I was really little…let's see, what was her name…she looked really weird, like an ice witch, and she said her name was…was…" She snapped her fingers. "Kootta Kootari, or something like that."

All three took in a deep breath, and looked at one another. "That was the manifestation that we saw the other night. Do you think that she is following Livia around, and teaching her as she needs?" Hitsugaya said.

Renji shook his head. "I don't know, Captain. All that I know is that this girl has to be the reincarnation of our former seventh seat, and that the manifestation of her former sword taught her how to use her spiritual powers." Renji's face crinkled in thought. "Speaking of which, what is your spiritual power?"

Livia sighed. "Do I have to do it now? And it was such a quiet night out, too…"

And she called out to four of the hounds that rarely made an appearance. They were Kudoku, Shinwa, Shouri, and Igen; Bernese mountain dog, Yorkshire terrier, Golden Retriever, and a Basenji respectively. She had to force spiritual pressure in them so that they would be visible to the others around her. Then she made the introductions as the dogs barked at her and surrounded her, trying to keep her safe from an unknown danger. "The big one, the mountain dog, is Kudoku, the yorkie is Shinwa, the golden is Shouri, and Kootta told me that she was an alpha female, oh, and little Igen is the Basenji."

Ikaku looked thoughtful for a moment. Then said, as he pointed to each dog in turn, "Virtue, Myth, Victory, and Dignity, huh? Good names for the dogs…though don't they look kind of like…I don't know…ice?"

Livia shrugged. "They do feel kind of cool, but then they've always felt that way. She called them…what was it again…?" Livia thought for a moment. "Oh! She called them the winning combination from the 20 Hounds of the Ice Queen or something…I don't get the last part of that title, though. Or why she felt the need to name what they were together." Again, Livia shrugged.

Renji sighed, and turned around to face the street. "Well, isn't this just perfect. I remember that certain squad member talking about her 20 hounds of Kootta, and she told us their names only once. However, those names sound strikingly familiar, like as if those are the same names as the ones that were of the original squad member…" he sighed again.

Rukia then put a hand on Livia's shoulder. "You can call them back now, Livia. No need to stress out your spiritual pressure just for show." She glanced up at Ichigo, then at Hitsugaya. "I think that we should include her in our…outings. She should learn more about her powers, and learn how to use them in battle." Rukia turned to look at Ichigo again, and he looked like he was about to have a hernia. "Oh, calm down. We could use all the help that we can get for the final showdown, and you know it. Stop being so overprotective."

She heard some grumbling coming from the direction Ichigo and, strangely enough, Ikakku. However, it was "Pretty Boy's" reaction that nearly made her choke. He swooped down and said, "Oh, my! What lovely animals!" His eyes turned to Livia as she stammered out a, "Thanks…I guess…" He put his hand on her shoulder, forcing Rukia back. "You must let me train with you sometime…out battles would be truly magnificent. Something for the crowds to marvel at the beauty of."

You know the twitch that is in every anime, when a character receives an unexpected blow, or is truly irritated? Well, Livia could feel that twitch coming on in her eyebrow as she said, "Uh-huh, sure…and who are you again?"

1 hour later…

"…and that about wraps it up for today," Hitsugaya said, pushing himself up into a standing position and brushing off his real-world clothing. Livia beamed at all of them, happy to be a part of the conversations and yet not afraid to show that she was happy to be included. She received several smiles, and as they started to file out the door she also stood.

She brushed off her knees for no other reason other than killing time so she would be one of the last one out from the room. As she straightened up, she saw Renji standing there, watching her every move. Blushing slightly, she started to rub the back of her neck. "Um…do you need something?" she asked, starting to blush a little darker as she avoided all eye contact with her former superior officer.

Kootta was mentally scoffing at her reaction to the sudden close quarters with Renji, especially while they were alone in a bedroom. _You are crazy, Livia. Just talk to the man and get it over with._ Kootta scolded, folding her arms in front of her and raising an eyebrow and tapping the toe of one of her ice gilded shoes on the carpeted floor.

Renji also seemed to finally notice that they were the last one in the room, and that she was blushing. In response, he also started to blush then said, "Well, you see…I was wondering if you wanted to come with me on my rounds tonight. You know, so we can talk about your abilities, and to practice with them if we run across anything."

Livia smiled then, and nodded. "Sure. I've already finished my homework, so I'm free…" {Why does this feel like he just asked me out on a date?} Livia asked Kootta, her eyes shifting to where her manifested sword was still tapping her toe.

Said manifestation was now smirking. _Because I think he just did…or was trying to. But, to me, it feels more like he is trying to get to know an old friend again rather than an ex. _Kootta started to play with some of her long hair in thought, but then she shrugged. She then noticed that there was still an awkward silence between the two soul reapers, and stomped a foot in frustration. _Damn it, just go with him! Lead the way, because he looks too tongue-tied and tied-up to do anything!_ Kootta then followed her own advice and walked out the door. Sighing, Livia followed, motioning to Renji saying, "Come on…aren't we going to go and patrol the city?"

He looked up, startled, then nodded. "Uh, yea. Sorry, I was just thinking about something." He shoved his hands in his pockets and followed Livia out the door.

Matsumoto was waiting outside, and looked at Renji with a mischievous glint in her eye. "So, Renji, I see that you picked up our resident mouse." She giggled a little, then threw an arm across his shoulders. She leaned closer to him, and whispered loudly in his ear "Remember, these human girls are always so stingy about protection…" which was quickly followed up by a crying Matsumoto hunched on the ground, Renji an intriguing color of red that matched his hair, and an irritated Hitsugaya, his sword manifested and raised at the correct height for where Matsumoto's head had previously been.

"Stop goofing around. Let's get going," Hitsugaya said, his sword disappearing as he started to walk away. Matsumoto pouted, then looked at a glaring Livia. She waved her goodbye, then ran to catch up to Hitsugaya.

Livia shook her head, then started walking, Renji soon catching up and then, taking the lead, directing them towards the Urahara shop.


	7. The Second Meeting of Urahara

Yes, you wait is soon over! Even though I do not have a plot lined up for the story again, I have another chapter nearly finished. ^_^ In a few hours, it will be posted. I'm so thankful to all of you who have waited and stuck with me through the long months.

Once again, if any of you have any ideas for a plot line, please send it in a review or a message! The sooner I have an outline, the sooner I can review more…and more often. I have a tendency to write better with an outline…

Anyway! This will be updated in a bit once the chapter is completed! Thanks, again, for waiting!

Aaaaaaaaannnd...it's UP!

Once again, I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I can no longer even say that I truly own the Saisei Bankai, seeing as it's, in a way, kind of Cannon now(thanks, Kubo...stealing my idea...bah! ^_-)

* * *

Renji growled in annoyance as they ended up in yet another dead-end alley. "Gah! Why is it so hard to find that damn shop! It's so easy to find form the air, but from here…I swear, Livia, I know how to get there. You really need to meet Urahara and we need to fin doubt your abilities. That, and I need to leave my gigai there in his safe keeping." He started to walk out of the alley, when Livia stopped him.

"Renji…does this Urahara have a small shop that is run by a giant of a man, and two smaller kids?" she asked, pretending ignorance.

Renji looked at her, a little surprised. "Well, yea…he does. But how did you know that?"

Livia laughed, and took Renji's hand to drag him in a different direction. "Because I stopped at his shop once before. The name sounded familiar, and I realized that it might be the shop that I stopped to use the bathroom at and met Rukia earlier today. You were turning the wrong way before, that's why you couldn't find it!" She started to laugh a little, when she suddenly realized that Renji had jerked his hand out of her grasp. Livia forced a blush up her cheeks as she stopped where she was, and looked up at him. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have touched you without permission…" She bowed deeply. "Please forgive me for any…oh, what's the word…inappropriate behavior that I might have displayed."

Now it was Renji's turn to chuckle. "It's fine. You just startled me a bit, that's all."

They started walking again, and soon were at the front of the brightly lit Urahara Shop. Renji opened the door first, allowing Livia to walk in. As she did, she was just about hit in the face by the red-headed Jinta and his infamous bat, if it wasn't for Livia's quick reflexes. "Hey, freeloader! You're late for dinner…a…gain…" It was amusing to watch the kids face turn pale as he realized he had just attacked the Captain of the Kings Secret Division. Livia shook her head slightly, making certain that Renji's head was turned so he could not see the movement.

"Jinta, you little brat; watch who you're hitting! I'm looking for Urahara. Where is he?"

Jinta had to physically tear his eyes away from Livia in order to address Renji's question. "Uhh…he's in the training room, working with Yoruichi on something. Tessai is down there with them, too."

Renji rubbed the back of his neck, irritation showing on his face. "Aw, figures as much…well, follow me, Livia. You will get the chance to be awed by Urahara's training room…though it is best if you don't show it. He has a tendency to go overboard with his affection for you if you do."

Livia giggled.

* * *

Livia did have to hold back a small choke as soon as she realized the size of Urahara's "training room." More like a training TOWN or training CITY…training COUNTRYSIDE for goodness sake. The place was huge, with rocky terrain and pillars of rock and dirt to act as obstacles. It would be ideal if only Livia could figure out a way to implement it in the 'States…

Sighing, Livia knew that the only way THAT would happen was if she had the help of the man in the striped hat, and the woman in the orange jacket in front of her. Fat chance of that happening without a price.

It was then that she noticed that Renji had started to leave her behind in the cavern, calling out to the two dueling Shinigami in front of her. It was an injustice to call the delicate and deadly dance in front of her a duel, she soon realized as they continued to fight, ignoring Renji's calls for their attention. They were moving so fast that Livia could barely keep up with them with her eyes…it was much easier to follow them with her senses, and then she missed out on the intricacies of every weight adjustment, how Urahara's sword cut through the air, and was stopped by the guards on either Yoruichi's legs or arms. How her hair was like a ribbon-streamer being twisted and pulled about by a dancer or acrobat.

Livia knew that this was a battle that she would lose if finesse was the only judge. Her power might be a bit greater than those in front of her if she went into Saisei and they into regular Bankai, but she wielded it more like a bludgeon compared to the flow of the dance before her.

She then noticed, belatedly, that Renji had stopped yelling at the two and had come over to her side, watching with her the battle that was taking place before them. "They really are amazing, huh?" he said, a small smirk on his face as he watched Livia's expression. All she could do in response was nod, her eyes glued.

It was then a rumbling voice yelled, "TIIIIIIIME!" that they realized that Tessai was watching from the top of one of the pillars. The two dancer-combatants both fell from midair, and stood facing one another. Urahara looked kind of smug, and Yoruichi had her trademark crooked smile on her face. "That was 67 strikes for me," she said, throwing her pony tail behind her back from its former position of over her shoulder.

Urahara's smug look didn't fall at all, even when he uttered, "And 32 for me. That's about…6 more than the last time. I think the Goddess of Flash is starting to lose her touch."

"Ha! As if; it's more like you have somehow figured out how to get faster while I was gone." Her grin was sly, as if she were happier that Urahara had gotten a bit of an upper hand on her. 'With the way SHE moves, it must not happen much,' Livia thought. She wondered, briefly, what it would be like to battle the great Yoruichi. But then the thought flew from her head as Renji cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two former captains in front of him.

"Took you all long enough. Look, I would like to introduce you to this human, by name of-"

"Ah, Olivia! It's such a pleasure to see you again! And so quickly as well! So? What do you think of my training complex? Pretty nice and spacious huh? Huh?" Urahara strode up to Livia, completely ignoring Renji and his irritated expression.

Livia grinned, and followed along Urahara's game. "I think that it's amazing…but how on earth did you build this place without the subway system people, sewer people, and, oh, lest I forget, THE ENTIRE FREAKING TOWN noticing? I mean seriously…this place is almost too much."

Urahara waggled his pointer finger back and forth in front of Livia's face. "Nah-ah-aah, Olivia. It's no use trying to get me to reveal my awesome secrets to a mere human such as yourself. Besides, it takes much more ability and energy that you will ever have to create this AMAZING TRAINING ROOM!" Urahara flung his hands outward in a broad, flamboyant gesture, signifying his enthusiasm for his, "amazing training room."

Yoruichi slapped her palm to her forehead, and shook her head. "I swear, Kisuke, you make the most out of the littlest things." Yoruichi turned to look at Livia. "I do not believe that we have been introduced formally…I'm Shihoin Yoruichi. I was the black cat that you saw in the house earlier today."

Livia stared at the woman blankly at first, not remembering any black cat…then she realized that she *did* meet a black cat on the day she first introduced herself to Urahara. Livia pretended a bit of shock, gaping like a fish for a moment before she shrugged it off. "OK, I will admit that that would be an…interesting ability. How do you do it?"

Yoruichi winked at Livia, and said, "Now, it wouldn't be a special ability if everyone and their cousin could do it, now would it?"

Livia laughed at that, having to agree.

* * *

Tessai soon joined them in the common room of the Urahara Shop living area. "So, what you're saying Renji is that you want me to give up some valuable hours of my time a week to train this young," Urahara put a bit too much emphasis on the word, "young," she thought, but then Renji was known for being a bit dense at time, "young lady how to control her abilities. And you also want to take her with you—and when I say you, and me you and the other Shinigami positioned here in this town as the Advanced Force—on your rounds." Urahara thought for a moment, and then as was his way, he pulled out his fan, covered his face and said, "Yes. But on one condition."

Renji looked at Urahara, waiting to hear the condition.

Livia looked at her nails, then up at the Shinigami, wondering why he was holding out the suspense.

Yoruichi just glared at Urahara, wanting him to get to the point. They had, after all, discussed this when they realized that Livia was traveling with Renji.

The other three looked disinterested as they waited for the other two invaders to leave.

"She must promise one hour of her time a day to just talk with me about the other Shinigami associations where she lives. Knowledge is my best friend, after all, and to have more knowledge about different divisions is…most advantageous."


	8. Their First Lesson?

Livia looked at Urahara like he was insane. "Just one hour? Seriously? And for this, you will…teach me…how to use my powers." She crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow. "So…what the catch? If I can't or won't tell you something, will you stop my…training?" She was having trouble keeping the sneer out of her voice as she kept up the act of Urahara potentially training a spiritually aware human. Gah, all she wanted to do was smack the Messenger that had given her this assignment!

Urahara started to laugh at her predicament. "Oh, no, no! Nothing like that! It will just be an empty space in the information that I have that I will have to figure out at a later date. Not a problem at all!"

Livia still looked suspiciously in Urahara's direction, but then hesitantly agreed. 'I hope that he realizes that I have things that I need to keep from him, or my life is forfeit. That would be…very sad for me, and possibly distressing for the others. I would have had the shortest Secret Division's career of all the former Captains!'

She could hear Kootta snickering in off to the left of Livia. She frowned, but the look went unnoticed by those around the table. {_Kootta…would you stop it? You're being distracting and it isn't that funny…you would die the Final Death, for Heaven's sake!}_

Kootta looked slyly at Livia, her eyes glittering mischievously. _So? It would be fun…the final battle. 'Cause neither of us would go out without a fight. And only the Spirit King and his direct progeny are powerful enough to subdue us. It would be a night of great fireworks and much reconstruction._

Her attention was drawn back to Urahara as he clapped his fan shut and stood up. "Well, this seems like a good place to stop for the night. It's already late, and I do believe that Livia still has class to attend tomorrow. Renji, why don't you see her home."

Grumbling, Renji stood and extended a hand to help Livia up to her feet. She bowed to Urahara, thanking him for his time, and walked home with Renji.

* * *

It was several days later that Livia found the time to go over to Urahara's shop and attend her so-called "training sessions." It was absolutely ridiculous that she would have to be trained by Urahara…even if it WAS only a cover. She soon found herself grumbling about how she would have to follow this cover until she was sufficiently "trained" enough to use her Hounds in front of the others. It was rubbing the Captain the wrong way every time that she thought about it. _Oh, calm down Livia. This isn't your fault…remember that. We needed a cover, and Urahara is providing it for us. Is that such a bad thing?_

_{It is when I have to take up such a degrading position as student. Seriously! His apprentice! I don't know how long I can take these so-called training sessions…and how about what he is going to ask us, huh? Knowing his reputation, I would say he is going to try to get every ounce of information out of us as he possibly can.}_ Livia crossed her arms as she stepped into the store. Looking around, she could feel Urahara's spiritual pressure, but she couldn't see him. "Alright, Kisuke! Show you're ugly face so we can get this over with!"

There was the sound of a few boxes falling, and one of them even rolled haphazardly into view from the back room. She could hear his muffled voice from the back room. "Maa, maa Livia! What has you saying such awful, mean things to me! What have I even done to insult the ever-powerful Livia, Captain of the Kings Secret Squad?"

Livia raised an eyebrow at him, and started tapping her foot. "Where would you like for me to start? Let's see…there is me being your own personal information source, your 'apprentice,' having to treat you like a master in front of others, be being in this degrading position to begin with, having to keep my spiritual pressure always in check…oh, and did I mention THAT I HATE THIS STUPID MISSION!"

Kisuke just looked at Livia like she was a demon from the depths of Hell. "Ahh…you do realize that a good part of those problems aren't my fault, right?"

Livia glared at him. "That may be, but I have to wonder how the Kings Secret Division was even made AWARE of the Arrancar situation in the first place. I mean, WHO here knows of us in the first place? You and cat-girl Yoruichi. Who knows how to contact the Spirit King's division? You, maybe Yoruichi. Who has been giving me the most trouble and is the only one that I can vent to about my problems as the Captain of the Secret Squad on an undercover mission with other Shinigami who don't even know the existence of the King's Squad?"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"He has," said the masculine voice of Yoruichi in cat form, coming from the window in which she was sunning herself.

Livia glanced in the cat-turned-Shinigami's direction for a moment before a demonic smirk came to her lips. "Exactly, Yoruichi. Now, if you would be so kind as to tell us if and when some of the others show up, I would appreciate it."

A quizzical look suddenly appeared on Kisuke's face. "Why would she need to do that if we are just going to be up here, discussion your division?"

The demonic smile appeared on Livia's face again. "Because, my dear, sweet, annoying Hat and Clogs, we are NOT going to be discussing my squad on day one. We will be training…down in your lovely room that may be just big enough so that we do not disturb the poor Living. However annoying you may be, I will always get extreme satisfaction when I grind someone's face into the dirt on my own power. We will be restricted to Shikai release, no higher. It will level our abilities. After all, Shikai is something that we have both achieved…and it will not cause the city above us to fall on our heads."

Urahara gulped audibly, and Kootta, in Livia's mindscape, just laughed.

* * *

"YaaaaaAAAAAAAHHH!" The sound of two swords clashing, and then two sets of feet hitting the dirt.

"Yah-ha-haaa!" Urahara's insane taunting and fighting cry as he managed to block the enraged Livia once again.

Yoruichi looked on, feeling the outside for any traces of Ichigo and the others, "watching with her other senses for their arrival. She had to laugh at how easy it was for Urahara to poke Livia into attacking first…although, it seemed that the Secret Squad Captain was going easy on the poor former Captain of the 12th division. It seemed more like she were using him to relieve some of her stress of the mission…to which Yoruichi couldn't blame her. If _she_ had been stuck in the Captain's position, then she would probably wish for mush the same release. It was just easier for her, knowing that there were others around for her to fight with and let off that excess spiritual energy and anger.

Looking back on it, though, it seemed that Livia was _too_ easily provoked. All that Urahara had commented on was her total lack of sex-appeal, and Livia lost it. From what she had heard from the messenger that had told them of Livia's eminent arrival, it was her Zanpaku'to that was one of the sexiest Zanpaku'to in existence.

And, Kami help her, Yoruichi couldn't help but believe it, when she had first set eyes on the being of repressed sensuality and glacial curves.

However, their ensuing battle after the comment had been very…instructional to say the least. Livia's fighting style was unique, almost like she was used to fighting alongside another being when she was holding the sword in her hands, which she probably was if the reports of her Shikai were to be believed. She could summon up to 15 of the 20 Hounds of Kootta while in Shikai, or she could call upon the Frozen Witch herself. The Ice Witch of the Frozen Sea…what an intriguing name for a Zanpaku'to. And long, she decided. She couldn't wait to hear the incantation for her initial release. It would either be an incredible mouthful, or short and sweet.

"You sorry excuse for a Shinigami! I'll show you how a _real_ Captain fights!" Livia shouted, and took a stance that was similar to a pirouette from ballet. The blade of her sword was held in front of her in her raised right hand, while her left was gracefully in front of her in the form of a block. Her feet were spread slightly apart, her right foot facing forward, and her left horizontal to her body, acting as a balance for all the weight placed on her right foot. "On gilded thrones we call to one another! Shriek, Kootta Umi no Kootari!"

Obviously, hers was a mouthful. No wonder she was said to go straight into Saisei from an unreleased state.

Her sword didn't change in the least, which surprised Yoruichi. However, upon closer inspection, Livia now had a belt of ice around her middle with one end that reached down to the girls feet. She then shouted, "Growl, Yabou! Chase, Shouri!" and just like that, two of the twenty dogs appeared. One was obviously a mutt, and was the hound that they had met earlier: Yabou. The other was a white Golden Retriever. 'That must be the alpha female, Shouri, that the messenger told us about,' Yoruichi thought, looking at the two dogs that materialized by Livia's feet.

Kisuke released Benihime with a muttered, "Okiro, Benihime," and the fight was on once again.

* * *

About an hour later, Yoruichi looked down on the two exhausted combatants, laying ungracefully on the hard, rubble-strewn ground. "Hey, Kisuke you wimp! We need to head back upstairs! The others are coming, and it would be good for you to get some of your muck-loved info from Livia.

Livia stood up, groaning. "Alright, alright! Let's get going Kisuke. This is actually good cover…you working me into the ground."

Kisuke didn't say anything. He just lay there, limp as a dead fish. Livia poked him with a toe, hard enough to move him a few inches. "Hey, Kisuke! Wake up! Break's over!"

He still lay there, still as the dead…which, technically, he already was.

Kootta, only visible to Livia once again, whispered in Livia's ear. The resulting smirk, if either Yoruichi or Kisuke could see it, would have scared them witless. As it was, Livia's back was to the former stealth-force captain, and her face was towards the asleep shop owner. Livia bent down, and whispered something in Kisuke's ear.

To say the man shot up would be the understatement of any lifetime. It was almost as if the man had used Shun'po to heave his body upright and into a standing position, it was so fast. He spotted a confused looking Yoruichi, and then pouted at Livia. "Olivia! You are a bald-faced liar! Yoruichi is not naked, calling out to me!" It was then that Urahara felt a pair of eyes sending lasers into his skull. He turned around slowly, looking at Yoruichi, whose look of anger would make the Greek Furies cry in shame. Her drawn out shout of, "Ki-su-KEEEEE!" could have been heard for miles around, had the population been as spiritually sensitive as Ichigo and his companions. Livia got much enjoyment watching the woman throw Urahara's green-clothed ass into the nearest rock pillar, rendering him unconscious again.

It took several minutes for Ururu to pull Kisuke out of his semi-comatose state. As it was, They had just enough time to sit down at the round table before Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia came up to them, taking off their shoes before entering the living area of the shop.

* * *

AN: I was going to have this bit and the next bit (now next chapter) be in the same chapter...but, then as I was writing, I kinda hit a snag here. I was able to finish up this part at least...and look at the bright side! Now the chapter is finished, instead of just a preview...er...right?

*is promptly slammed up against a wall by an unknown force*

OK, OK...I get the picture!

As always, I do not own any characters and events you recognize. I only own Kootta, and the NAME of the Saisei Bankai...stupid author...taking my idea and making it cannon...lol. ^_-

R&R! Thanks for reading!


End file.
